Frozen Fire
by shyblueyes97
Summary: WARNING FEMSLASH "I'm dangerous you know...I think about it all the time..." "Think about what?" "About what it'll take to melt you, what it'd take to make you burn... I think its passion. A crazy passionate kind of love you've never experienced before. You should let me ignite you, let me melt your ice into a boundless ocean"
1. Chapter 1

Tonight the glow of the torches is the only thing to guard against the black pitch of darkness. On this night the fullness of the moon is hidden behind the grieving emotions of the sky, and tears pour down upon the Arendelle's castle walls. This storm has waged for days, a summer storm making the most of lost time from Queen Elsa's winterspell. The chill of the queen's magic has fled months ago, thawing with the warmth of true love, but as with most things there is not such an easy end to a beginning. There is no end to the fluctuating confusion of life, and it doesn't seem as if a happy ending is in anyones immediate future…because that would just be to easy, wouldn't it?

…

ELSA'S P.O.V

My head hit the desk with a hollow thump as I jolted awake at the thunder's growl. I let out a muffled grunt of pain as my hand shot out to cradle the now forming lump on my head and I let out my own growl of annoyance. It seems as if sleep depravation can rob any good woman of her grace if left to suffer long enough. This has been my second? No…..third? Night without sleep…..I think. But of course how can a queen sleep with a clear conscience knowing her country is in a clear state of dismay.

I had fallen into a short futile asleep again; atop the numerous documents, papers and maps of various importance, all of them awaiting my signature. I've been busier than ever these past few weeks and it seems as if Arendelle has gone form being in deep, deep snow, to deep, _deep_ trouble. And I'm fighting a losing battle trying to right all the wrong i've done to my country. My home has suffered so much because of the winter freeze _I created. _Because of me our crops have died, because of me our trade has suffered and because of me uncertain friends are now enemies and it feels as if everyone's closing in for the kill. But….I'm trying. I'm doing my best to right all my wrongs, to fix this and start bailing the water out of this sinking ship.

I let out a long sigh as I slowly rose to my feet and tried to rid myself of the dismal thoughts plaguing my mind.

"_Sleeeeep"_ I thought exhaustedly, _"I desperately need sleep, no one can function, let alone ponder the important decisions of a monarch under such conditions."_

"_I will sleep," _I decided. "_I will sleep and leave these problems to tomorrow's fresh eyes." _

But as usual a queens duty comes before her comfort and just as I stumbled towards the hallway leading towards my chambers a servant's voice called out for my attention.

"Your majesty!" Kai's voice called shrilly with a slight air of urgency.

"…Yes," I said, pausing for a moment to compose myself into a queens graceful act before turning to answer him.

"Myqueenthere'reforeignersintherharbourandthey'reabouttocomeinandlandandwedontknowwhattheywantandwehavenoideawhattodo"

"What? Kai slow down. Who's here?" I tried to question through his babbling.

"The Kharn's your majesty!" He answered breathlessly. "They're coming into the harbor!"

"WHAT!? now? At this time of night? In this storm?"

"Yes, the light sotted them a little under an hour ago, they must be pulling in by now!" He exclaimed.

"Oh gods help us….ok, Kai go wake Gerda and have her awaken the other servants and cooks while you go rouse the counsel members. Once they're up have them wait in the throne room, we'll receive our guests there" I ordered, my brain already whirring with plans.

"And what of your sister your majesty?" Kai asked with a small smile.

A smirk pressed itself upon the corners of my lips and a small chuckle came from me unbidden.

"Let her sleep, she'd be horrid to wake anyway, and besides she'd just fall asleep again during the formalities."

"Very well, it shall be done my queen," he answered with a bow and another friendly smile.

"Thank you, you are dismissed. Wish me luck Kai."

"May luck be with you your majesty, if the rumors are true we may well need it." He replied before striding off to attend to his orders.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "_No rest for the weary…..well at least not for tonight_."

And with that last thought I squared my shoulders, straightened my back, cleared the canvas of my expression and prepared to me my new guests.

…

The wind whipped hard and tugged at the folds of my dress and loose ends of my hair as I finely found my way outside. Patience is a virtue but I don't believe it was called for tonight so I went out. I went out to move things along on and to make sure this happens as quickly and painlessly as possible. Because maybe, if things come to pass soon enough I may get to spend more than a few minutes in my bed tonight.

A small accompaniment of four guards followed closely behind me having seen my haste and came to be of service. The incessant rain plinked against their armor and I could feel the strength of the wind whispering against my ear.

"_They must be crazy or just foolheartedly brave to be out in this" _I thought quietly to myself as the salted air encompassed me and I stepped onto the sodden wood planks of the docks.

Dark colored men baring the blue crest of Kharn upon their garb rushed about their large ship with all haste, most likely glad to be rid of the waters soon, and out of this storm.

"IT SEEMS," I called out, my voice ringing out over the howl of the storm, "THAT YOU MAY NEED SOME ASSISTANCE?"

The foreign men froze mid step to gaze at me with …..what was that? Shock?Awe?Surprise?And all was silent save for the non-stop plop of rain drops and soon even that too was silenced as I, with a flex of my hand, turned the chillen rain into soft flurries that sunk to the wet ground in silence.

"Yes your grace….we would be honored for your help and hospitality," came the smooth answer of a raven haired man, exquisitely dressed in the same rich blue of his men.

I smiled and gave him a quick nod in response before ushering my guards forward to help with the unloading.

Heavy steps thudded against the slick surface of the dock and Kharns ruler knelt before me.

" The people of Kharn thank you for your open hospitality my queen, most are not so welcoming," he said, his voice awash with a slippery smoothness.

"It is fine my lord, Arendelle is open to you. Your men will be housed in our barracks and you and yours will rest within the warmth of the castle," I said still fighting over my weariness to seem polite.

"Please go inside," I ushered, eager to be inside and in bed. "There are servants awaiting you, they will show you to your rooms and once you are changed and ready you may join the reception in the throne room."

"Thank you again your grace, I shall take my leave and do as you bid," Kharn's king said with one last bow, before turning to strut toward the burning torchlight of the castle.

I let a long sigh hiss through my clenched teeth. This is going to be a long night.

…..

I felt horribly small sitting against the stiffness of the throne. Its a horribly uncomfortable structure and it only seems to be elevating my annoyance at the moment. My exhaustion is slowing leaking in, pushing in through the frayed cracks crated by my anxiousness. Its getting harder and harder to act regal. Its the people, the noise and the thickness of the walls closing in. I just want to escape and breath again, To feel the wonderful quiet stillness the cold mountains had offered me the last time. But no….thats not an option. And it never will be again.

"ANNOUNCING HIS MAJESTY AHREN, KING ON THE THRONE OF KHARN," the Anouncer called, startling me form my tired musings and I once again forced my face into a calm mask.

The double doors to the throne room were spread wide as the tall handsome man from before came striding up to the throne. He smiled as he reached the foot of the throne and showed his respect with a slight bow of his head and a sweeping guesture of his arms as he spoke some flattering formalities that I only half listened to.

"AND ALSO IN ACCOMPANIMENT IS HER GRACE, PRINCESS ISABELLE OF KHARN, BLOOD QUEEN AND LORD COMMANDER OF THE LAND," the page called again, interrupting the king and once again grasping my attention.

She was …like nothing I had seen before. The princess approached with a an easy gait and smooth swing in her steps. Her presence radiated an effortless confidence even though her face and expression was hidden behind her curled tangled mass of dark hair.

That thick mane then flipped over her shoulder with a graceful flick and I nearly led out a gasp of surprise as her vivid eyes came to stare into mine. They were the most brilliant, intense shade of amber I have ever seen, but they her were not her most outstanding feature. A thick dark scar was drawn painfully against the tan of her skin, spanning from the top of her left cheekbone to the corner of her lip and I watched as that corner of her mouth twitched up in amusement, obviously entertained by my somewhat awed/horrified expression.

I tried to will the words to come but they froze, stuck in my throat and I was left dumbstruck by this imposing woman.

A full blown smile graced her lips as she reached the throne and bent down to kneel before me, her hand lifted up, angled towards my own waiting for….permission? With a quick almost panicked motion I nodded.

The woman could hardly keep from laughing as she grasped my hand into her embrace and pulled it towards her lips. The warm sensation of her soft lips brushing against the coolness of my hand left me blushing and unsure.

The princess's smirk reappeared as she looked up to gaze at me again, her amber eyes glinting, alight in the torchlight.

And suddenly….I wasn't feeling so tired anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

ISA'S P.O.V

I suppressed the urge to shiver as my lips brushed against the chillness of her pale hand and I lingered there before her, unable to rise to my feet and part from her cold.

She was beautiful …..really, every ounce the flawless snow queen her reputation described her as and much, much more.

I looked up to meet her gaze and found myself delving into the frosted blue of her eyes and couldn't contain the smile of awed hope as it fought onto my features.

"Mmmmmgh," My brother coughed, clearing his throat and breaking through tension forming itself between the queen and I.

"You must forgive my sister, your majesty, she is ah…..one for theatrics."

I snorted and rose to my feet effortlessly now that whatever spell between us had been broken. I regretted it though, for as soon as I left her I felt the burn. Bright and hot it seared inside me and I immediately missed the frigidity of her skin.

"That was hardly dramatics worthy of the theater brother, " I sneered. "I was merely paying the proper respects."

"Yes well Isa I do believe that if the queen-"

"Fret not your grace, your sister but honors me," the queen interrupted, stopping the forming fight in its tracks.

I let my narrowed gaze shift from my peeved sibling to the queen's slim form again with a small smile of gratitude.

I watched as she stood from her throne to descend closer to us. She was poised and regal but for all her grace she could not hide her exhaustion. Her eyes were bright with their color but clouded by sleepy exhaustion. And if I peered even closer I could faintly make out the dark bags under her eyes.

The woman was obviously tired, but of course she would be seeing as we woke her while the moon still shone in the height of night.

I decided to make it easy on us both then. To end the useless meetings and formalities and to free us to find the rest we both desperately seemed to need.

I looked around the room then, subtly searching for one of my servants as I tuned out of the dreadfully formal conversation Ren spoke with the queen.

I spotted the pale blue of Alex's garb as he stood huddled in a corner, looking as if he wished to disappear. He met my gaze quickly, having felt my eyes on him and I gave him three quick nods as signal, and then he gave a short jerky one in response before scurrying off. He knew what to do.

After that quick exchange I reluctantly dragged myself into the meaningless conversation partaking before me and forced myself into actually paying attention.

Thanks the gods though, it was not long before Alex returned.

"Y-your majesties th-the gifts have been unloaded" he squeaked out, bowing before the royalty.

"Oh really? Good, bring them in, then and we shall present them to the new queen." Ren's deep voice ordered, and Alex turned to gesture forward more of our men holding multiple chest filled to the brim with gold and goodies.

"This is our thanks to you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle for your open gates and gracious welcome" Ren said expectantly as she stepped closer to admire her new treasure.

"Uh surely no such gift is needed my lord. Arendelle is more than happy to host the people of Kharn," the queen said looking a bit stricken at the sight of such fortune.

I then turned to watch in amusement as my brother struggled for a reply to the polite rejection and restrained a chuckle when he couldn't find one.

"Consider it a late coronation gift your majesty," I said speaking up. "We regret that fact that we were absent for such an important event, we were occupied appeasing a conflict down south but now that we are here we wish to make up for our absence, please allow us this," I said, quite diplomatically if I may say so myself.

The queen seemed to pause a moment, still staring at the chests before she turned to give us a tight lipped, polite smile.

"Well then, I thank you for this tribute" She said with a slight incline of her head.

"You are most welcome your highness," I replied with a smile yet again tugging at my lips.

"Men, find a servant and deliver these good s to Arendelle's treasury!" Ren barked, ordering our sailors out as he again gave the queen a slippery smile.

"Well my queen now that that's sorted I will request my leave. Although I am loathe to part from such _stimulating _conversation," I said, grinning as I watched her stifle a giggle.

"It seems as if all business is done here for the night as there is nothing else that cannot wait till morning's light. Take your leave my lady along with the rest of your court," She called out with a tired smile.

Still grinning I gave a small bow before turning to leave…only to stop and turn towards the queen again.

"Sweet dreams your majesty," I bid, only to rush out towards my rooms a moment later. The click of my boots the only sound echoing through the room.

...

"ARE YOU MAD?" Ren snarled, spittle flying from the froth at his mouth as he continued his angry tirade, pacing about the room like a caged animal

I sighed and let my head thump against the wooden door behind me, slouching tiredly and resting my weary weight against it. I just escaped, Its late and I am I no mood for one of his fits.

"You arrived late, interrupted me in front of the entire court and made me a fool to the queen! Do you have any idea how important this is?" my brother spat, stalking up and me pushing his reddened face into my personal space.

I restrained a growl of irritation and kicked off against the door to stand closer to him, his fowl breath close enough brush against my cheeks.

"What I did was help! I did nothing more than-"

"Oh don't give me that rubbish Isa," Ren interrupted, his voice cold and dangerous.

"You undermined me and my authority in front of the queen and court…you will be punish-"

"NO!" I snapped. "No…..You can't do that now. Not anymore…..i'm….it won't work…"

"Do you really believe that? Do you think you're actually that strong?" He sneered, a condescending smirk taking its usual place at the corners of his chapped lips.

Ren leaned in close then, those lips poising themselves right by the curve of my ear to whisper words that would soon into my nightmares.

"You've grown but you're still fragile Isabelle…..still a weak little flicker. There's no light in you anymore sister…..no fight. You wouldn't win. You've grown in strength but your scars still haven't healed. It'd be easy"

I clenched my jaw, my entire body going rigid with a cold rage.

Ren just smiled and pulled away noticing my anger.

"You'd do well to remember who the _real_ king is _sister_.I wear the crown, _I _make the rules…thinking otherwise… well it'd be a hard lesson to learn. And Lilly isn't here to make for your mistakes this time."


	3. Chapter 3

**ISA'S P.O.V**

The golden light danced and flickered, casting dark shadows that played upon the edge of my darkened silhouette as I moved to get even closer to the fire. The warmth was comforting and the burning seemed to ebb away the closer I sought into the heat. But although the searing may have lessened my emotions still flamed. My thoughts went wild as I stared absentmindedly at the fire, glaring into its core.

How could he bring her up? How could he dare to stab into such old wounds?

"_Because"_ I thought to myself, "_its the only weapon he has, the only thing that'll keep me on a leash."_

My eyes blinked rapidly as the burning flames seared their pattern into my sight and a single tear slid down the swell of my cheek. My teeth clenched and a sigh hissed between the gaps. More unshed tears then blurred my vision and my long held resolve seemed to shatter as more more tears followed the path of the first, silently slipping through my cracks.

BAM!

I flinched as I heard the door open and bump against the wall, the noise distracting me from my inner turmoil.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I…just…I didn't think anyone else would be in here and um I…" A pretty red head stuttered out, clearly distressed at seeing my disheveled appearance.

I sniffed and quickly scrambled to my feet, frantically wiping away the tears.

"Oh no, It's I that should apologize. I couldn't sleep and got lost while wandering for a bit…and this is the only room I could find with a hearth burning. I'm sorry if i've infringed upon your space."

"Oh no, don't worry about it! This isn't my room or anything. Its supposed to be my sister's extra study, I just came in looking for her…and she's not here…..but you are! Maybe that's a good thing! You look like you could use some cheering up!" The chipper woman said boisterously, smiling timidly.

I snorted and let out a sad, strained chuckle.

"Yes a distraction would be ….lovely" I said slowly and watched the girl's expression brighten to beaming smile that replaced the old one.

"Great! Oh and i'm Anna by the way."

"Princess Isabelle of Kharn," I introduced, grasping her hand in a quick shake.

"Oh Kharn? Geez is it that day already? I remember Elsa saying something about Kharnian visitors but I thought that was a while off."

"No we're a bit early, we got caught in a storm and it sent us for a loop. We made weirdly good time, ended up seeking safe harbor here last night."

"Hmm well you're here now huh, welcome! I think its time for me to give you the royal tour!"

I let out another chuckle at her continued enthusiasm. "That sounds wonderful."

"Oh but before we go anywhere, Isabelle I have a very important question to ask you," she said, all traces of amusement swept clean from her face.

"Yes?"

"Do you like chocolate?"

**A/N: Hey just a short little filler chapter for ya cuz the next one's gonna be really long and awesome. Uh….so ya, I haven't gotten any reviews on this yet. Still not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing so just leave me a little comment about what ya think eh? **


	4. Chapter 4

**ELSA'S P.O.V **

There were unnatural sounds coming from the kitchens.

The usual sounds of bickering, chopping and orders were normal, expected. But booming laughs and giggles? Not so much.

So it was with a great curiosity that I opened the fly doors to the kitchens, eager to get something to eat and sate my stomach as well as my curiosity.

"I'm telling you I punched him out! One hit and he was DOWN! OVERBOARD! GONE!"

"Anna I seriously doubt -"

"Well you shouldn't," I interrupted, gliding towards the surprised expressions of my sister and the princess as they sat upon one of the counters, empty bags that once held large amounts of chocolate strewn about them.

"Anna beat me to it, she knocked Has before anyone had the chance to move."

"Elsa!" Anna said smiling, and jumped down to wrap herself around me in a warm hug.

"Good morning," I chuckled into her red hair as she nestled herself into the crook of my neck.

"Please tell me you didn't eat ALL the chocolate. Its supposed to be part of dessert for tonights feast."

"Oh really? Because i'm pretty sure it was my breakfast," she said, mumbling into my neck.

I sighed and looked down to premind her but was stopped by the princess's raspy chuckle.

"Don't be too cross your majesty, I'm sure chocolate is a very nutritious breakfast. We have all the vitamins we need to face the day," The dark woman said, her laugh curling around the edges of her words.

"Yes and enough sugar for the week!" I exclaimed and gave into the infectious laughter, a hand coming up to shield my giggles.

"At least we saved you some," Anna said smiling as she removed herself from my side.

" I even got some for Kristoff and some carrots for Sven….wait….. Kristoff. OH NO!" Anna gasped and then was off with a flurry of movement.

"Anna wait, whats going on?"

"I-I was supposed to meet Kristoff for breakfast, but I wanted to see you first but then I found Isa and-"

"Isa?"

"Ya Isabelle, and then we got caught up and ate chocolate and now-"

"Anna just go," "ISA" said. "I'm sure your boy will forgive you as long as you bring him the treats," the woman said, ushering my sister on.

"Okay… but I'll see you later right?"

"Yes," The brunette nodded a smile still brightening her face, "now go."

Anna nodded, still smiling as she turned to rush out, her unruly red hair flowing behind her.

"Is she always so…."

"Scatter brained? Yes, fairly," I answered, giggling at the princess's amused expression in response.

"OH I almost forgot!" Anna said spinning back into the room.

"Bye Elsa,'" my sister squeaked pulling me in for another hug before taking off again just as quickly as she came.

A deep chortle left the princess as my blue eyes met her bronze ones. I barely managed to keep in a laugh as I spoke, " So….did my sister give anything besides chocolate for breakfast?"

"That's your third plate, mil'lady If I didn't know better i'd say you hadn't eaten in weeks," I said, watching in awe as the princess scarfed down the remnants of yet another serving.

"My apologies your majesty. The provisions on the ship were….far and few and even then the taste is incomparable to that of your chefs," the dark haired woman said, apologizing around a mouth full of bacon.

"Its fine, please enjoy the food now that you can. Hopefully you won't have to suffer through traveling provisions for a while yet."

"Well royals do love to talk and i'm sure you and my brother have much to speak of. I just hope to stay and make the mot of it. See as much of Arendelle as possible, I…uh don't get to do as much traveling as i'd like."

"Its good that you're trying to make the best of your situation. I assume Anna already gave you your introduction to Arendelle and the royal tour?" I asked

Isa snorted and mumbled out a response through her food, "the princess's royal tour consisted of a portrait room and this kitchen."

A laugh escaped my restraint and I nodded, expecting my sister the focus mainly on her favorite places.

"Well then I suppose it'll be up to me to pick up where she left off on her grand tour?"

The princess paused then, mid chew; the scar on her cheek bulging out as she pocketed the food into that corner of her mouth and went to speak.

"Only if your free to, I'd hate to infringe upon your personal time or duties."

"No, I have nothing scheduled for this morning and I like you-….No, um I would like to show you around…..If you would give me the honor?" I stuttered out, inwardly wincing at my nervous mistake

The brunette smiled, her white teeth flashing and dark curls tumbling into her enchanting eyes as she nodded, "Its yours."

SMACK!

"AH! GODS BE DAMNED!"

I chuckled as I watched Isa run into a wall….for the third time this morning.

"This castle is a damn maze!" She growled, her hand coming to cup her head protectively.

"As confusing as the castle is, the walls don't move. The fault lies in your coordination Isabelle," I said smirking.

Her gleaming eyes narrowed and she redirected her growl at me.

"I was….distracted…."

"Distracted? By what? Were you lagging behind me to gaze adoringly at the paintings?" I said almost unable to hide the amusement from my voice.

"No!…I was…..I was just what Anna said earlier… that story….was it true?"

"Yes…. regrettably it is true," I answered somewhat hesitantly.

"Then you h-"

"Yes I do have magic…..I-If that was what you were getting at?" I interrupted anxiously.

"hmm," came the approving sound from the woman .

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just not surprised." she said shrugging.

I stared at her awed with a bit of surprise and a little suspicion, my arms coming to cross themselves in front of me nervously.

"Well surly you must have heard the rumors,"

"HA!" She snorted, "I never put any sort of worth in rumors, If half of what was said about me had any semblance of truth i'd be in some deep trouble."

I quirked an eyebrow at that curiously.

"And just what might be said about you princess?"

She turned and stared at me then, her full attention bestowed upon me. She grinned, her scar quirking up giving me the most devilish smile.

"Most likely the same said about you"

"Oh and what might that be," I said replying playfully, returning her grin.

"Just the usual. Dangerous, blood thirsty monster destined to destroy the country."

All traces of amusement were instantly washed away.

"Pardon?"

Isabelle's expression softened then, no longer sharp and smiling, her voice dropped and she became smooth. Her sound was comforting as she shrugged and said, " Different is dangerous and people with grifts are feared, because of our powers we pose a threat."

My eyes widened with the realization

"Y-YOU…..YOU HAVE IT TOO!"

Isa smiled again and nodded softly.

"Not your gift specifically, but yes I am talented."

"Oh my gods…." I breathed out, shocked.

"How…..I mean I just thought that I was the only one…"

She shrugged again and looked down at her feet, fidgeting.

"Its more common then you'd think…did you honestly not know?"

"NOT KNOW WHAT? Because I've had no idea! About this or anything else! I've been locked away for so long…." I said exasperated at first but my voice slowly faded into a broken whisper.

I spun away from her then, desperately trying to hide my distress. My teeth clenched in frustration as I tried to pull on my queenly facade. It didn't work.

I broke when I felt Isa's tentative hand brush against my back. Warm and safe.

"Your majesty….Elsa i'm sorry," she whispered, her voice rich and comforting.

I felt her hand twitch as it slowly started to rub small soothing circles through the thickness of my gown.

"Dealing with my gift…..It was the one of the hardest things i've had to learn. And to have to deal with that…to be forced to control all that power; with no knowledge, all while thinking you're some kind of monster. Its unthinkable. I'm sorry."

"Y-you have nothing to apologize for" I stuttered, flinching away from her.

She pulled back her hand then, staring at it accusingly as I quickly stepped away from her.

I drew in a long breath and sighed. I could breathe now, I could think straight. Two things I didn't realize her presence had effected.

"What happened…happened. I can't change the course of my past actions as much I might want to," I breathed out, trying to keep out the haunting memories of hurting Anna.

"What matters now is that I have control of the curse I can thaw th-"

"Curse?" Isa spat.

"Do you honestly still think our gifts are a curse?"

I sputtered out silence. Nervous at her angered expression.

"Our gift is our right! A physical manifestation of our powers as royals, as rulers. And you claim it a curse!" She growled.

"W-what? No my father….he didn't have-"

"Sometimes it skips. Most say it only shows itself in the the most worthy and tried." She interrupted again, answering the question before it left my lips.

I sighed and let my shoulders slump from their ridged formal posture. This is….unbelievable.

"How could I not know…no…..no one told me. I-I thought I was-"

"A freak , a monster?" She offered, stepping back to lean against the wall tiredly; looking more exhausted than her once cheerful exterior had lead on.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Inturupting again.

"You've got to stop doing that."

She chuckled and ducked her head a bit, curls tumbeling in font of her face to hide her blush.

"Sorry, its a habit."

A small smile slipped onto my face then, inspired by her seemingly rare vulnerable act of cuteness.

"Its fine…"

"So now you know eh? Does that make it better?" She asked, her head bumping against the wall of the hallway. Her eyes blinked slowly before closing altogether, her arms coming around to cross themselves over her chest and a dark clad boot moved up and pressed against the wall with that one knee bent. She looked at ease, at ease but alert. Resting while still waiting for the answer to her question.

"No. It makes it worse." I answered solemnly.

She nodded.

"Good." Her voice rasped. "It takes sacrifice to master the powers….you obviously, are very familiar with that."

"Yes," I agreed, "That's a lesson I don't need to relearn."

"Show me."

"What?"

"You have control now, you've learned your lessons so show me," She demanded eyes still closed and resting.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea…we're indoors and-"

I watched as she opened her eyes with smirk and once again interrupted, "No excuses, we'll just go outside."

I still stood there looking at her skeptically and she chuckled seeing my reluctance.

"Come on your majesty, you show me yours and i'll show you mine" She said, her devilish little grin making a reappearance.

A dark rosy blush must have flooded my cheeks then because I watched as Isa's grin got impossibly wider at my reaction.

"Come on," she said, pushing off the wall and stepping towards me.

"Lead the way," the dark woman said her hand reaching down and entwining down with mine.

My icy eyes flashed over to stare apprehensively into her rich amber orbs. She nodded. And then, without any further pause, I lead the way to the gardens.

**A/N: Hi guys! This chapter was supposed to be a bit longer but I got kinda impatient, and I actually don't have all to many chapter ideas left so I kept some back for the next chapter. which I already have started. Anyways I hope you like it, let me know if you do! or don't cuz uh….that's cool too. Oh and feel free to message me if you have any ideas or requests for where you'd like the story to go. **


	5. Chapter 5

**ISA'S P.O.V**

She was nervous, I could see it.

It was evident in the way her hands fluttered nervously and her eyes stayed glued before or below her, never truly meeting my gaze.

She had lead us outside quickly. Her steps were brisk and I struggled to keep up; my legs a length shorter than hers as she is a little less than a foot taller (something I am loath to admit). But for all our haste and my struggle we were rushing towards nothing. As soon as we reached our destination she broke away from me and an unsettling silence crept in.

I watched her now as we stood on the stone of an empty courtyard. Standing at length from me her head was bowed and looking at her feet, her hands absentmindedly toying with the end of her braid. She was nervous…..almost afraid. Of me?….Or of her powers?

"Elsa," I spoke softly, the quiet of my voice bringing her head up in acknowledgement. But her eyes still refused to meet mine.

"Show me….there's nothing to be afraid of. You can't hurt me. I'm not fragile or breakable. I won't shatter sweetie. You've nothing to be afraid of." I said tentatively as I edged closer to her.

"I…..I'm not afraid of hurting you…..I'll never harm another again. I have control now its just…"

"What?"

"You have practice" She forced out, her eyes finely meeting mine as an embarrassed blush coated her cheeks.

"You know what your dealing with and I…..I've hidden it for so long and forced it back that I-"

"Your worried you can't compare?" I guessed, "that your level of mastery Isn't good enough?"

Her blush darkened.

I chuckled, "Usually rumors have no worth but…..If what i've heard has any semblance of truth then you have control of something a million times better than I could ever dream."

"Elsa you can create! Flawless ice castles and sculptures. You have the power to design and construct something amazing." I gushed.

"And the fact that you're new at it is even more impressive. The fact that you put together

such feats with little practice or fore thought…that is true mastery. A level of control that I don't even have yet" I said earnestly, staring at her wishing my eyes could convey how much better she is. How much more.

"So show me…..please." I asked, my voice almost betraying me and wavering. Almost showing just how rich with emotion I was then.

"You know…I've never seen snow before. Kharn is a dry temperate place, an Oasis in the desert. Cold is almost unheard of there." I said with an awkward chuckle.

It was silent then. Almost awkward as my voice faded away and we were left staring at each other. I watched Elsa as she gazed back at me, the thoughts in her head swirling.

"Snow…or ice in general is beautiful, but it's only beautiful because of it's originality. No snowflake is the same, and no ice freezes in a similar pattern," She said shattering through the thick silence that had formed and pushing a smile onto my face.

"Its beautiful and sharp, dangerous and cold," She said as her hands swirled, from them bursting a bright pale blue light.

Elsa's face lit up then as her powers swirled. Her mouth pouted in concentration but her eyes were burning and alight with something breathtaking…..something magical.

"_She is so-"_

I was startled out of my thoughts then as something cold and wet landed of the tip of my nose. A smile spread across my features as I looked up, and saw fine white fluff falling softly from the infinite blue of the sky.

A joyous laugh escaped me as I lifted a tanned hand up, and tried childishly to capture the falling snow.

**ELSA'S P.O.V**

There are no words to describe the look of absolute contentment sprawled out upon Isa's face.

The woman is submerged deep in the clutches of a frigid snowbank and yet she's still smiling like an idiot and looking at me like i'm a goddess. She stopped complimenting my artistry though…..that stopped right after the first snow angel. Now she's just playing and acting every inch an excited child.

I giggled as I watched her attempt to burrow deeper into her little newfound snow nest.

"_I don't think i've ever seen anyone this happy,"_ I thought, watching her dive a_gain_ head first into her snow bank.

"_Wait….no i've seen Anna sledding on a chocolate high before" _I mentally corrected, chuckling at the absurdity of the memory.

"_I'll be sure to never let her do that again….." _

"ELSA!" Isa shouted, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked refocusing my attention on her as a large snowball came spiraling towards my face.

I was left wide eyed and surprised when the bundle of cold splattered across my face. I grew hot with embarrassment as I heard Isa guffawing and shaking with mirth.

"Oh, so is that how you want to play hmm?" I asked, my voice dropping into a dangerously sneaky tone as I started to form a snowball in retaliation.

I watched Isa smirk in satisfaction as my snowball grew. Her scar slanted upwards as she chuckled and a suspicious light was lit in her eyes.

I lifted my arms up to throw as my ball was finished growing to its enormous size.

"Still think it's funny Kharnian?" I asked.

"Oh hilarious!" Came her cheeky response.

"It's your defeat" I warned, and with all the might in my slender arms…I tossed the snowball.

I heard the rasp of Isa's laugh as it flew towards her…only to explode with a wisp of steam.

I stared at her intently for a moment, extremely confused.

Seeing my befuddlement Isa's grin stretched wider.

"Did you forget you're not the only one with a power your majesty?" She teased.

I laughed then, shaking my head as I came to the realization.

It was obvious.

FIRE.

"I think its about time I cleaned up this cold mess eh?" She offered, stepping out of her snowbank.

I watched with curiosity and she walked the short distance towards me. She smiled and winked as she drew in a long deep breath and…blew a long trail of flickering orange flames down on the cobble sone ground.

I watched in amazement as as the flames poured from Isa, growing stonger and melting my ice, sending it up in puffs of white steam.

In mere seconds all traces of my winter had been eradicated, gone. Erased by Isa's warmth.

"That was…beautiful" I offered slowly, almost unable find my words.

A smirk was _still _poised on her lips.

"Oh you ain't seen anything yet!" She said her child like excitement returning.

I peered at Isa as she drew another breath in, and paused. Letting the oxogen settle into her fiery lungs she readied herself. Then without warning she brought her hands up to cup her mouth and pushed out her air. She motioned her hand out, gesturing as if blowing a kiss she let her fire fly.

And fly it did.

A fiery bird was born from her flames and it soared across the sky above us, dipping down and swooping over our heads. Its warmth washed against me as it came closer, wings almost brushing against the tip of my head.

I turned to see Isa then, wanting to compliment her on the beauty of her powers only to find her already gazing at me.

Her eyes were wide and searching. Alight and burning the same color of her flames as they peered at me, staring straight through my core.

"I….Its as close as I can come to doing something like you. Its as close as I can get to creating." The dark woman said slowly, her words nervous and hesitant.

"You should be proud it's beautiful." I complimented, looking back up at the bird as its flames rippled and different shades of warmth radiated from it.

"Him….every gift has a spirt, a personality that sleeps within it. Nocen Is mine. He's my friend and companion…..the only good thing to come from my fire," She said somberly.

Then, as if summoned by his name the bird landed with a flourish of his large blazing wings on Isa's shoulder.

The short woman didn't seem to mind the spirits intense heat but swept her unruly curls out of harms way quickly just in case.

"…So he's your spirit? …Can he talk?" I asked, stepping closer to inspect him.

"_Oh quite articulately," _came the smooth male voice of the spirit as it answered.

"Oh! My apologies sir," I said quickly, in fear of insulting such a seemingly noble creature.

"_It is no harm your majesty. Though I am surprised you're not in touch with your own spirt after demonstrating such mastery of your powers."_

"You saw that?" I asked, distinctly _not_ remembering the large flaming bird flying around in my snow.

"_Isabelle was not lying when she said I dwell within her powers, within her. Her knowladge is mine as my wisdom is hers. I act as a part of her. A representation of her personality. Who she truly is." _He explained.

I looked at him in a new light then. If what he said truly was correct then…..Isa was laying herself bare right in front of me. Showing me herself in the only way possible at the moment…..by showing me Nocen.

I looked to Isa then and saw her smiling up at me hopefully. Smiling with so much hidden in the ember of her eyes. So much I didn't know about her…and yet she was so willing to trust me…..someone she had just met with the purest representation of herself. I was deeply flattered and extremely honored.

"_Have you not brought forth life in your creations yet? By now you must know your spirt. Your control would not be possible otherwise I believe." _Nocen reasoned and I thought for a moment.

Olaf….and Marshmallow.

"Now that i've thought about it I have…I've brought life to two of my creations," I offered hesitantly.

"I-Is that abnormal?" I stuttered nervously.

Nocen was silent for a second seeming to ponder it,"_I do not believe so…it merely means you have two spirits, two distinct sides of your personality." _

His answer was something I ha expected and almost feared. Olaf was soft and childish and was the kind of person I may have been with Anna when I was younger. But Marshmallow…He was strong, dangerous and was the product of my misplaced fear.

Yes they were two distinct sides of my personality. Two sides of the same coin.

I let out a deep sigh.

"Hey," Isa's soft voice said, bringing me back to her and away from such complex confusing thoughts.

"Don't wordy about it okay? Its not a bad thing or a good. Its just…who you are. And I don't think you have anything to worry about…." The curly haired woman said a bit bashfully, her hand coming up to awkwardly rub at the back of her neck, disturbing Nocen from his perch.

The spirt looked to his master for a second in annoyance before taking off into the sky to circle above us again.

"Listen Elsa I-"

"_Isabelle! There's a guard approaching from the south arch. He's one of ours, and it looks like he's in a hurry," _Nocen interrupted, informing us.

"Damn… come on back down then," Isa said looking almost…disappointed?

I turned my eyes back to the spirt as he soared down, his flames trailing behind him as he swooshed towards Isa at full speed.

I watched slack jawed then as Nocen flew straight into Isa, his flames colliding with her at her chest and disappearing with a small puff of dark smoke.

Seeing my amazement Isa smiled and winked, "Cool trick huh?"

I smiled and was about give a smart retort when we both picked up on the quick thudding footsteps of the guard.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" The man bellowed entering the courtyard.

"Yes?" I answered, surprised to hear Isa mirror my own words.

"_Your majesty is a term reserved only for the king or queen….what's she doing?" _ I wondered quirking an eyebrow at her.

Isa just smiled sheepishly in response and shrugged before turning her attention onto the guard who knelt before her.

"You make speak," She said formally, her voice dropping down and becoming an unfamiliar intimidating tone.

"Your majesty it-its Captain Joshtin. My queen….he's dead." The guard said nervously, never daring to look at Isabelle's now enraged form.

"WHAT?" She growled.

"How? When did this happen?" She said, demanding answers.

"His body was found little under an hour ago, stabbed to death and laid in the garden under his window." The man answered, his voice betraying his terror.

"And who reported his death?" she seethed.

"It was your brother Ren, your majesty he-"

"Ren!" She snarled, spitting out the word as if it left a bad taste.

"My queen I beg your pardon but it seems as if I have matters to attend to with my brother," She said, addressing me with a quick look of regret.

"Now You," She said turning back to the small man with a growl, "Take me to my brother."

**A/N: hehehe i'm evil eh! I really like this chapter and decided to put the whole spirit thing in there on a whim last minute…..so I hope you like it. Isa's spirit's name Nocen actually comes from the latin version of the saying "no one becomes guilty be fate" Nemo fit fato nocens. **

**And if that's not a hint to Isa's "True" Personality i don't know what is! Oh and as for her brother…..i'm gonna have fun writing him in the next chapter ;) P.S: Sorry about any typos or anything I may have written this while watching Rizzoli and Isles.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ISA'S P.O.V**

I can feel the fire searing though my veins. It's painful to keep it in, to suppress. It's never been easy keeping the flames at bay…..and Ren's not making it any easier.

I could feel my fire raging inside me, my blood boiling with the force of my fury as I followed the skittish guard down the hall, the sound of our footsteps echoing through the empty spaces.

"_He's done it again. He said he wouldn't, and he did. He did it again," _I thought bitterly.

"_Looks like its time for me to clean up another one of your messes," _I growled as we came to a stop before the two grand double doors of Ren's suite.

"Your brother is expecting you, your majesty," the guard said bowing again before opening a door and gesturing me through.

I tensed as I entered Ahren's low lit chambers and the door swung shut behind me. Locking me In with a murderer.

"Took you long enough sister," Ren purred getting up from his lounge to come and pace before me.

"I've been waiting for aaaaaages," He said with faux annoyance as he smirked at me.

"What have you done?" I said slowly, my words laced with a sharp edge.

"I did what was needed," Ren replied with a shrug as if it was painfully obvious.

"And you found it necessary to kill the Captain of the largest ship in Khan?"

"He was getting in the way?" Ren said, grinning while offering a useless excuse.

"GODS BE DAMNED AHREN," I snapped. "YOU CAN'T JUST-"

"NO SISTER!" Ren barked, "I CAN!"

"I AM THE KING YOU STUPID WENCH! I DO AS I PLEASE," my brother bellowed, his spittle flying as he lashed out, clipping the side of my face with the back of his hand.

I did not flinch.

I resisted the urge to swipe the warm trail of blood as it flowed down the side of my cheek slowly. He had reopened THE old wound.

I narrowed my eyes at Ren as he smiled down happily; adjusting his large, now bloodstained ring.

"Yes brother….but within reason" I said grimly.

Ren smirked again.

"Oh good….because I most certainly have a reason.


	7. Chapter 7

ELSA'S P.O.V

It was the calm before the storm. Those small precious moments I spent with Isa were most likely the only time I'll get with her or myself in a while. A man had been killed. A high ranking foreign official had been found dead. Most likely murdered on Arendelle's soil….in this very castle.

Tension is at an all time high and its all I can do just to keep the people calm and appeased. The Kharnian's are all wary, creeping through the castle cautiously in groups. Their eyes narrowed and accusing. Everyone is eager to point fingers, but after two days and despite the numerous meetings with Isa and her brother I fear we are no closer finding the criminal.

So its now that I sit, slumped back in my chair letting out a growled huff of frustration; running a hand up to flick back my irritating white bangs in annoyance as I debated in yet another pointless meeting.

"We have no witnesses, no weapon NO EVIDENCE!…..I'm beginning to seriously doubt we'll find-"

"Have some faith my lady, I believe the killer maybe about us yet," Isabelle said, an apologetic, hopeful smile gracing her features as she laid a comforting had on my shoulder from where she stood behind me.

I smiled appreciatively back at her before giving my attention to the king as he spoke.

"I think you might be being a bit optimistic sister….we really do have nothin-"

"No!" Isa said, yet again cutting someone off.

_She really needs to stop that. _

"We just aren't looking through this thoroughly enough."

"Who would want to kill Capatin Isa? He was a good man. A hardy one of good character, none of our lads would turn a knife on him." Ahren reasoned, tiredly stroking the stubble of his beard as he spoke.

"Thats just it… I…Elsa, your majesty I'm sorry but I don't believe it was one of our men. I have no doubt that you rule over good people. But it's all too easy to insult in a foreign land. With the different culture and formalities …it wouldn't be hard to bare a grievous offense," the woman ground out.

I turned to face Isa then, and tried to capture her gaze as she avoided my eyes guiltily. Her eyes locked down beneath her, staring at the lush carpeted floor beneath her feet as she hid from the harsh blue of my gaze.

_Was she afraid to bare blame on my people? _

"ISABELLE!" The king barked, "you dare accuse our host of such things? And with no evidence?Father would be ashamed at your decorum." The man growled harshly, standing up to loom over his sibling.

"No! I mean no insult to the queen, nor her people but-"

"Whatever reasoning for your accusations it does not excuse your behavior," he spat, the venom of his voice rising up and silencing his sister.

"Now leave us! And do not come near again until you've become learned in proper respect!" He ordered, and Isa, with a clenched jaw and fiery eyes bowed…..and left the council chamber without another word.

Ahren seemed to deflate as he watched the door bump behind his sister. A long drawn sigh slipped past his chapped lips and he sat back down to melt into his chair.

"Your majesty…. the princess meant no harm with her theory ….and I took no offense," I said trying to placate the tired man before me.

"Isa never means any harm she…she just has no sense of manners or civility. She needs to learn," he said, voice rich and rumbling with fatigue.

"Her time on the battlefield may have lessened her appreciation for formalities but they are a necessity. She cannot accuse anyone, or their people of such heinous crimes with no evidence. Especially a person of higher status. " The man said, a hand rising up to rub the creases of his forehead thoughtfully.

I resisted the urge to chuckle.

" Isabelle is a grown woman my lord. The time for etiquette lessons has passed," I said standing from my seat at the long dark wood table to pour myself a drink.

I glanced up from the poring wine to see the king shake with mirth. The man let out a deep chortle as he got up to stand next to me. He leaned, weight resting against the table with arms crossed as I set down the pitcher of wine, the dark liquid sloshing as I put it back.

"I do suppose you're right, besides its not my place anyways. No one wants to be taught by their younger brother."

My eyebrows lifted in surprise and I set down my cup to peer at him with a questioning gaze.

"You are not the elder?" I asked, confused.

The dark haired man shook his head in response, "No Isabelle is older, but only just so. She beat me here by just a few minutes if what the nurses said is true."

I fought to keep yet another look of surprise from crossing my face. "I was unaware…and yet you are the king. What of the right of succession?" I questioned.

Ahren seemed to tense at that question, his breathing stalled and stilled in his chest before sighing out another large breath.

"That is…a long complicated story," He said, his voice small and close to a rumbled whisper.

"I understand," I said nodding my head in acceptance and defeat as I reached out a hand back to my glass.

"It is a long one…but not one I would be opposed to telling," He said with a smirk, his own hand reaching out to snatch my drink up before me.

Ahren smiled as he victoriously sipped from my cup.

"Could you meet me tonight? Privately? We can meet for supper and I will explain." He offered.

I hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Yes that sounds fine," I said slowly.

"Good …we'll I'll see you then your majesty," The man said before bowing and departing through the same thick door through which his sister…his twin had left.

I sighed as I went and flopped back down onto my large chair by the table.

Gods help me these twins were frustrating, confusing people.

"_Wait…."_ I thought for a second after pondering the kings departure, _"That fool made off with my favorite cup!" _

_XXXXXXX_

ISA'S P.O.V

I didn't need to look up from the fire to know that it was Ren who entered my room. My brother stomped across the room to me, his steps loud and his breathing louder.

"Stealth really isn't one of your strong suits brother," I said monotonously, still not looking up from my flames boiling in the hearth.

"Well its a good thing I wasn't being sneaky then," He said spitting back a response as he sank into my couch.

I tensed as the silence became thick and the tension coiled between us.

"I assume it went well then?" I asked, my voice still not betraying any emotion.

I could _feel_ Ren's grin of satisfaction.

"Oh yes everything went as predicted," He said smugly.

"Oh and may I just say you're doing a splendid job sister." Ren said, his comment slicing through me harder than his hand had before.

I turned around to face him then and nodded, the flames from the fire alighted my face and cast all sorts of dark shadows.

"For the love of Kharn," I started

"And for the glory of the country!" Ren cheered, raising a crystal glass up in the air as a toast.

I turned back to the fire, no longer wanting to watch his crazed satisfaction. I stuck my hands in the fireplace and watched as the flames danced and sprang across my hands.


	8. Chapter 8

ELSA'S P.O.V

"Anna! Stop twirling and help me" I begged as I watched my sister continue to twirl about the room, humming, as she swung around in her day dream.

"Oh right, sorry," She said sheepishly, snapping out of it and striding towards where I was, glaring into the mirror.

"I was just thinking about Kristoff and the-"

I interrupted her with a chuckle and a nod. "I know snowflake, you've told me three times this morning."

Anna smiled, her face splitting into a large grin.

"He's just so sweet I still can't get over it," she admitted blushing.

I smiled at her and adjusted the dress in my arms to have a free hand to run up her arm.

"I'm happy for you" I said while patting her affectionately.

"Thanks! That really means a lot," she said, her big blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

I continued to smile down at my sister as she focused herself on task again.

"Anyways, let's get you prettified!" Anna squealed and took the dress from my arms to examine it.

"So your getting all pretty for the king right? Is he courting you now?" Anna asked curiously as she ran her hands over the cool fabric of the ice dress i'd made.

I let out a snort in surprise. "Oh gods no, we just have some business to attend to and he wishes to speak about it over dinner," I explained, grabbing the dress back from Anna.

The red head grinned. "Well then, why are you getting all pretty for him?" She questioned.

"I…I'm not. I simply want to look acceptable for a formal dinner."

"Oooookay Elsa," the infuriating ginger said smirking.

My eyes narrowed at my sister and I pulled a large breath in attempt to explain. " I have-"

"I mean he is rather handsome isn't he? I think he would make a great suitor, and he's a king too so he'd be more than worthy! Oh you two would make a perfect couple!" Anna gushed and continued to ramble on at an incomprehensible rate.

"STOP! King Ahren and I are not courting! Nor will we start in the near future! I have no attraction for the man!" I said, finely shouting out an explanation.

I sighed and ran a hand through my bangs tiredly.

"Oh…I'm sorry I just….." Anna started timidly.

I nodded, "I know Anna you meant well….wishful thinking and all that," I said with a wave of my hand.

"I just want you to be happy," she whispered sincerely, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Anna I am happy….you make me happy," I admitted earnestly and held my arms open for her to fold herself into.

She sniffed, and quickly moved forward to bury herself in me.

"I know….." She said, mumbling into my shoulder. "But I want you to be happy with someone, the way I am with Kristoff."

I smiled at her noble intentions.

"I don't need that kind of happiness….I just need you okay?" I said and broke away from her to dip down and peer into the depths of her eyes.

Anna sniffed again and nodded.

"Okay…now about that dress."

XXXXXX

"Your majesty! Elsa you look….amazing, breathtaking really." Ren complimented, bowing as I swept into the private dinning room and came to stand before him.

I dipped into a curtsy and once again pulled on a queenly facade.

"Thank you my lord, you look very dapper as well," I said formally, taking my seat at the head of the table, the footman pulling out my chair as I sat.

I watched as Ren sat down and settled himself across from me. He had certainly dressed up for the occasion as well. He looked very handsome in his formal dress robes which were made of the rich green and blue silk Kharn was known for. A traditional rapier hung from his belt, catching my attention as he adjusted it to sit. The blade shimmered and glinted from candle light that illuminated the room.

"So Elsa …..how has your day fared so far?" He asked, breaking the silence that had momentarily formed between us.

"It was good my lord. I enjoyed most of the day with my sister, we had some good new to celebrate." I answered.

"Ah good! Such news is a blessing during stressful times," he said, smiling crookedly at me; one of his dark curls falling in his eyes before a hand came to slick it back into place.

"I too spent the day with my sister, but I dare say it wasn't as enjoyable as your time may have been," the man said, sitting back in his chair tiredly.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked leaning back from the table as a server leaned over to put the first course before me.

Ren chuckled and shrugged, "Isa is a stubborn woman. She won't see sense if she believes she's right, and she's still stuck on her theory from last night."

"Well as regretful as I am to say it I do believe the princess's idea may have some worth. No other thing would really make sense." I reasoned before helping myself to the steaming soup that had been placed in front of me.

"I suppose you're right m'lady…but such things can be discussed later. I'm sure Isa would like to be present anyways," He concurred.

"Yes I agree. I do believe I was promised an explanation?"

Ren nodded and pushed back further into his chair, still not touching the soup before him. Sensing the seriousness of the situation I set my spoon down with a soft clink and stopped eating.

"As I said Isa has always been stubborn….but she was not always so dead set against me" he said slowly, unsure of how to start.

I nodded and relaxed against my chair, ready to listen.

"At the beginning…..before everything, Isa was heir. She was the first born, it was her right. She was stronger, quicker and keener. And father favored her for it. I didn't care because at the time I was contented just playing in the shadows she cast" Ren said, his expression pained.

"But that didn't last long. When we were 17 father became ill. He fought it hard but it was clear to all it was one battle he wouldn't win. And when his condition worsened Isa started becoming anxious. She knew it would be her time to ascend soon and she did…..many regretful, shameful things under the pressure." Ren said, his head bowed and staring at the table before him.

"One day I was called to summon her to the throne room and I…..I stumbled upon something I shouldn't have seen" he ground out, jaw clenching in obvious discomfort.

"What I saw….It was not appropriate behavior…..especially not for the future leader of the country. So I told father. And his punishment was swift and…..violent. He renounced Isa as his heir and cancelled all claim to her. She would've been exiled but…..father died before such orders could issued." he said. His voice trailing off into a thick silence.

I studied the man before me, head bend down, slumped over in his seat he looked ….truly ashamed for whatever his sister had done, for the shame that had caused such devastation to their family.

"What….what exactly was it that you saw Ren?" I asked slowly, almost afraid of the answer I might find.

Ren looked up then, his deep blue eyes locking with mine.

"I…..I've devastated Isabelle enough by sharing her secrets" he sighed.

"But….if you really do want to know, ask her about Lilly.


	9. Chapter 9

ISA'S P.O.V

I wandered the halls aimlessly, knowing Ren was due back anytime soon, and I just don't have the strength to fight him again tonight.

My flames shimmered to life inside me and fire poured into my hands, a flickering warmth in the dark hallway.

I growled at the memory of my brother's smug face as he gave those orders….

"Isa," came the smooth deep voice of Nocen as he sat upon my shoulder, his own warmth enveloping me like a comforting hug.

"Calm yourself child. He can do you no harm right now," he said, his beak opening to latch onto one of my curls and tug on it affectionally.

"Can't hurt me, but he's with Elsa right now," I growled.

Nocen puffed up on my shoulder in response to another flare of my anger.

He let out a shill squawk right into my ear.

"OOOOW," I snarled, shaking the damn bird off me.

"You tryin' to make me deaf?" I barked.

Nocen fluttered in front of me. Hovering as he glared and his own fire surged around his wings.

"Stop whining Isabelle. That woman can take care of herself. You're acting like a disappointed child. Just distance yourself and follow those orders….then maybe we'll get through this." The bird said somberly, lightly landing back onto my shoulders after his fire dimmed.

I nodded slowly.

"I know I just….."

"I understand," he comforted and snuggled into the nape of my neck.

I sighed and brought up a hand to run through his fiery feathers.

"Come now…..you're tired youngling, you should sleep." he suggested and I snorted.

"Sleeping means dreaming…."

"And would that be so bad? At lest you would see her face Isa."

My jaw clenched as I fought rising emotions back, "I see her face everyday. In the tall grasses and howling winds. I see her in the rain and…even in my own hands."

"And in Elsa?"

I sighed again and nodded slightly, careful not to dislodge Nocen from his perch.

"And in Elsa," I agreed.

"You must ignore it child. It could ruin us."

"I know," I ground out.

"I don't even know why…..they're not even remotely similar…"

"Your heart knows something your head doesn't," He said simply.

I smirked a bit at his wisdom, "And what does my soul know?"

Nocen churred, a little bird laugh. "I know more than your entire being does that's for certain." he said with just a slight hint of sarcasm.

XXXXXX

Nocen had told me to sleep. But things are always easier said than done. Every time I close my eyes I see her. I see her glowing smile, and the way she'd tilt her head ever so slightly when confused. I'd see her tangled locks of chestnut hair in the mornings and even heard the faint echo of her laugh in my mind.

Sleep did not come easy.

So I laid down in my bed now, completely wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

I groaned and threw an arm over my eyes. Frustrated and exhausted.

It was then that I heard the footsteps.

A quick steady beat of heels thudded through the corridor outside my chambers, and

I listened as they edged closer.

The sound drew even nearer then stopped, but after a moments pause a knock sounded at the door.

I sighed, praying to all the gods out there that it wouldn't be Ren.

My prayers were answered.

It was Elsa, dressed beautifully in a deep blue gown; she stood before me breathless.

"Your majesty what brings you here this evening?" I asked, swinging the door wide and gesturing for her to step in.

I watched her cheeks color as she noticed my night clothes, a long black tunic. Its neck dipped low and the v was unlaced and showing the beginning swell of my breasts, the bottom hem brushing dangerously over my thighs.

Her cheeks burned.

But I was undaunted.

I closed the door behind her and walked over to the couch, sitting down to wait for an explanation.

"I-I apologize for the intrusion my lady but I have …very important matters to discuss." She stuttered, following me over to the couch, but not taking a seat. Just looming over me with a concerned expression.

I crossed my arms and cocked an eyebrow curiously, "Important enough not to wait till morning?"

"Yes," she answered quickly.

"As you might know, I was just enjoying dinner with your brother-" she started and I chuckled.

"Yes and I apologize for the bad company," I joked.

She merely rolled her eyes and continued, "We spoke about some things…..but I didn't get all the answers."

"And so you you've come to find what you've missed?" I asked, standing up to stop her looming. The blonde woman was towering over me anxiously, fidgeting and unsure.

"Yes…." she agreed slowly.

I stopped and looked at her again. What had this woman so unsure?

"I will answer any questions you have," I said trying to reassure her.

I studied Elsa as she drew in her courage and stepped closer to me, her icy eyes delving into mine.

"Isa…who is Lilly?"


	10. Chapter 10

ISA'S P.O.V

_"Isa…who is Lilly?"_

It was a simple question, innocently asked. Elsa must've had no idea what it meant…she couldn't of …otherwise she wouldn't have asked it.

My breath hitched and stilled, burning in my chest. I could feel the tears start to prickle in my eyes, and I turned away from her. Trying to shield myself…to protect myself from those harmful memories.

"H-how do you know that name…?"

"Ren…he said that you-"

"REN HAS NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF HER," I snarled, whirling around to glare at her with glazed rage filled eyes.

"Isa calm down! he just-"'

"NO!" I barked, spit flying from my mouth as the rage simmered and the fire boiled and flared inside me.

Unbeknown to me flames had sprung froth from my palms, and the long flickers of plasma grew and licked up the side of my arms up to my elbows.

I continued to stare at her, my eyes narrowed with an accusing hate.

"Isa…please i'm sorry but you need to-"

"I NEED TO WHAT?"

"DO I NEED TO CALM DOWN? TO FORGET?" I snapped, raising a flaming arm up to pull at my hair desperately.

A small quiver of movement caught my eye and I watched as the queen flinched at my sudden movement.

_ She's….she's scared of me. I've….. frightened her. _

The thought instantly sobered me. My flames died out with a sigh and puff of smoke. My hands loosened their grasp on my curls and fell uselessly to my side.

My eyes watered and felt my heart break all over again.

"I'm sorry….."

XXXXXXX

"_There's nothing to apologize for," She said smiling as she patted out the last embers of her favorite dress. _

_ "I know that was you're favorite one Lilly. I'm sorry i'll get you a-"_

_"No stop it," she said, chuckling as she stood up from the charred remains of fabric to walk towards where I sat anxiously at the bed. _

_I grinned like a fool as the small woman sat herself down onto my lap and strung her hands behind my neck and intertwined them. _

_"Its the damn dress's fault anyways," she said, a smile rivaling my own beaming down at me. _

_"Oh? How so?" I chuckled. _

_ "Well the darn piece of scrap wouldn't come off fast enough for one," she said giggling. _

_A deep chortle resonated from me and I nuzzled into her neck. Burying myself deep into her chestnut hair I laughed while inhaling her comforting scent. _

_ "We'll just have to get you another then." I reasoned, from within my place hidden place. _

_ "Yes, one with less buttons!' She said and I laughed again. _

_I felt her tremble with mirth as she laughed and I pulled myself away from her to stare into her captivating green eyes. _

_I watched the corners crinkle as she smiled at me, and an infectious grin spread itself upon my own face. _

_ "I love you," I whispered softly. _

_ Her eyes sparkled and her smile couldn't get any larger. _

_"I love you too." _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"Lilly was…nothing. She was no one," I breathed, my voice cold and hollow.

"That's not what -"

"She was nothing in the eyes of the court and my family….but to me…..…to me she was everything."


End file.
